Artifice de couleurs
by claflincadet
Summary: Ils cohabitent tous ensembles, entre garçons adolescents, autour d'un lac. Newt fait parti de l'un d'eux, et quand le petit nouveau débarque, c'est quelque chose de totalement nouveau qu'il découvre... Et ressent.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ;D

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, ma première sur The Maze Runner... Il me tient tellement à cœur ! L'histoire, le contexte, ne suit pas le bouquin mais les personnages sont les mêmes et appartiennent à notre adoré **James Dashner**

**Rating : **J'ai choisi T, mais il se peut qu'il arrive dans des chapitres suivants du Lime ou Smut, et dans se cas là JE LE PRÉCISERAI !

**Couple :** Notre adoré NEWTMAAAAAAAAS 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

Ils vivaient tous aux abords de ce grand lac qui au fil des saisons changeait d'allure, lui et le paysage environnant. Ils vivaient là, sans parents ni connaissances de longue date, et ne se posaient pas plus de questions. Tous les mois, un petit nouveau débarquait, on ne savait pas d'où il venait, et lui non plus. Mais vite, il était accepté dans la grande famille, s'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Le petit nouveau, on l'appelle le Bleu. Quand il débarqué dans ce magnifique paysage, mais inconnu, il était paniqué, n'avait aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie, mais au bout de quelques jours son prénom lui revenait, et se faisait à son nouvel environnement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était enfermé entre quatre murs, sans beaucoup de ressources avec une menace perpétuelle sur le dos... Non, ici, c'est un petit coin de paradis, C'était tous des adolescents, certains plus âgés que d'autres et cohabitaient tous ensemble, autour de ce grand lac, dans des chalets de bois. Chacun vivait dans son chalet avec deux colocataires. Parmi tous ses jeunes, un chef, appelez le Amiral. L'Amiral Alby ! Ce jeune homme à la peau basané, à la musculature impressionnante et au sourire plein de mystère... C'est lui qui fait régner l'ordre, qui dirige le troupeau. Lui vivait seul dans le chalet central, où il y avait beaucoup de grabuge, car c'est là que se tient les réunions où les choses du genre. C'était le premier à être arrivé au lac, et pendant un mois, seul, il se débrouilla, jusqu'à ce que d'autres arrivèrent.

À quelques pas du chalet d'Alby vivait Newt et Minho. L'un était grand, avec des muscles comme il faut. Ses cheveux blonds et épais tombaient en cascade sur sa nuque, ses yeux noisette inspiraient la sagesse. C'est le second d'Alby, et sans doute, le plus sociable et gentil de la bande. L'autre était, un tout petit peu, plus petit que le blond, mais il était bien musclé. Asiatique, ses cheveux noir de jais tenaient bien droit sur sa tête et est le plus sarcastique de tous ceux que vous pourriez croiser. C'était un coureur, c'est-à-dire qu'il explore les environs, à la recherche de nouvelles choses. Newt et Minho pouvaient se considérer comme des meilleurs amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se connaissait, plus de deux ans maintenant, et malgré leur caractère opposé, ils s'étaient amicalement plu dès le début. Aujourd'hui, le mois d'octobre débute, et un Bleu va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, l'alarme se déclencherait bientôt. Tous les jeunes se dirigeraient donc à l'orée du bois, c'est là que le Bleu débarquera.

Newt avait complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du nouveau. Il sursauta de manière assez comique sur son lit quand la sirène retentit, alors qu'il était plongé dans un bouquin, écrit par un certain Shakespeare. Rien dans son ancienne vie se remémorait ce nom, mais dans sa nouvelle, Newt aimait beaucoup ce Shakespeare, malgré un langage qui lui semblait peu actuel. Ses histoires étaient toutes très belles et prenantes. Soupirant, n'aimant pas être dérangé, il se leva, laça ses chaussures, pris sa veste en faux cuir et la mit sur ses épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon en descendant, aucune trace de Minho. Il était donc sûrement déjà à l'orée du bois. Il savait qu'Alby lui lancerait son habituel regard noir à cause de son retard, mais ce n'était pas important. Il sortit du chalet et sentit le vent frémir, la brise léchant les parcelles de peau de son corps qui étaient à découvert. Le blond resserra un peu plus sa veste puis d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers le groupe qu'il voyait au loin, près à accueillir le nouveau. Deux courtes minutes plus tard, il atteignit la bande, où Alby avait pris la tête. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence, scrutant l'entrée du bois. Newt entendit certain parier sur l'apparence et le caractère du petit nouveau. D'autres restaient silencieux, grattant le sol du bout de leur semelle ou regardant au loin. Le blond ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'apercevoir une ombre sortir du bois. C'est alors qu'il commença à distinguer des formes, des traits. Il vit d'abord ce grand corps quelque peu voûté, lent. C'était habituel, tous les nouveaux avaient cette démarche peureuse lorsqu'ils découvraient leur nouvelle vie. Newt remonta un peu plus son regard et distingua alors le visage du Bleu. Il ne voyait que ça, plus rien ne semblait alors avoir de l'importance, mis à part ce visage qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Ce garçon dégageait quelque chose de sensationnel, presque surnaturel. Tout le monde pouvait dire que c'était un garçon à l'apparence banale, mais Newt pensait tout le contraire. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une pareille chose. Il était obnubilé non seulement par la beauté, mais aussi par le charme du nouveau venu. Ce dernier scruta la foule devant lui, mais son regard se posa plus longtemps sur le grand blond qui ne pouvait détacher le sien. Alors ils se fixèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Alby s'approchât du Bleu afin de lui délivrer son speech habituel de bienvenue.

* * *

><p>Alors voila pour le prologue ! J'espère que cela vous as plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviews, je vous aimes déjà<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous :)_

_Voici le premier chapitre, j'étais bien inspirée ce soir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous fais de groooooos bisous !_

* * *

><p>-Euh... Suis-moi.<p>

Sa voix était tremblotante, et Newt ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours cette sensation qui lui chatouillait l'estomac depuis la vue du petit nouveau. C'était tellement inconnu, il se demandait bien ce qui lui prenait. Habituellement très tactile, il n'osa pas poser sa main sur l'épaule du Bleu comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec les autres. Il attendit que ce dernier face un pas avant d'engager son chemin. Silencieusement, ils avancèrent tous les deux sur le sentier qui menait aux chalets. Newt n'osait pas jeter un coup d'œil au nouveau pour voir s'il le suivait, alors il se fiait au crissement de ses semelles. Finalement, le Bleu interrompit ce prenant silence.

-Tu sais comment tu t'appelles, toi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant aux étranges sensations qui le remuaient, le grand blond se retourna, alerte, vers son interlocuteur.

-Quoi ? Euh...

Il s'était alors soudainement arrêté de bafouiller et fixa à nouveau le visage comme parfait du grand brun, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, il était envoûtant. Le nouveau tint le regard de son admirateur, les yeux plissés, ce qui fit alors réagir le jeune garçon.

-Newt... Je m'appelle Newt. Et... Tu ne te rappelles pas de ton prénom, mais d'ici demain ça te reviendra. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui adressa un mince sourire, mais détourna vite le regard, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues. Bon sang, pourquoi agissait-il comme un plonk ? D'un pas mal assuré, il reprit la marche et c'est au bout de quelques minutes que les deux adolescents atteignirent un chalet, le chalet de Minho et Newt. Ce dernier se stoppa et le nouveau trébucha sur le grand blond qui vivement, pivota et retint de ses bras musclés le maladroit. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, à se tenir mutuellement, puis Newt redressa le nouveau, le tenant par les épaules. Le brun laissa échapper un petit rire suivi d'un merci et le blond lui répondit d'un sourire franc, ayant encore une fois beaucoup de mal à détourner son regard du sien.

-Alby t'a expliqué les trucs habituels. Attends juste... Qu'on soit à l'intérieur pour les questions, je sais que tu en as plein à me poser, dit Newt qui passa nerveusement sa main droite dans son épaisse chevelure dorée. Il pointa du doigt un grand carton sur le palier de la porte.

Je vois que Chuck a déjà accompli sa mission... Voilà tes affaires, on va monter ça à deux dans ta chambre. Voici ta nouvelle maison, où vivent déjà mon ami Minho et moi. Tu vois, chacun à deux colocataires, le prochain nouveau, toi en conséquence, sera le troisième habitant de cette maison et... Je suis heureux que... Ce soit toi le nouveau en question...

Newt se sentait très stupide de dire du plonk pareil. Le Bleu semblait frustré, sans doute regorgeant de questions, mais d'une voix plus sûre que celle du blond, c'était difficile de faire moins de toute manière, il prit à son tour la parole.

-Merci... Newt. T'es carrément plus chaleureux que ton pote Alby, il fait un peu froid dans le dos. Je suis aussi content de partager ce chalet avec toi et ton ami ! Il est où, lui ?

-Oh, ça c'est une bonne question, sans doute entrain de faire le plonk dans la forêt ou dans le village.

-Plonk?

-Laisse, tu sauras très vite ce que ça veut dire !

À nouveau, Newt lui sourit et le Bleu fit de même. Le blond s'approcha de la porte l'ouvrit, puis fit signe à son nouveau colocataire de la rejoindre. Les deux prirent le carton plutôt lourd et entrèrent dans le chalet. Newt prit le chemin des escaliers et avec l'aide du brun, ils grimpèrent assez maladroitement les marches. Arrivés sur le palier, ils entrèrent dans la chambre du fond et déposèrent le carton sur le sol moelleux, fait de moquette. Newt se posa sur le lit puis fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre.

-Regarde, j'empiète déjà sur ton territoire ! Voici ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaît.

-Pas mal, lui répondit le brun, admirant les murs, la fenêtre. Newt, lui, admirait le nouveau, et son cœur fit encore des bonds, cela le rendait drôlement frustré mais heureux, il aimait cette sensation.

Le Bleu regarda alors le blond dans les yeux et les deux se fixèrent, souriant.

-Arrête de me reluquer, tu veux ? S'exclama Newt sur la rigolade.

-Entre nous, c'est toi qui me reluques depuis tout à l'heure !

Newt lança un petit rire timide même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, il baissa alors le regard puis jeta encore un coup d'œil à la jolie personne qui lui faisait face, qui lui soutenait alors son regard plein de malice.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le grand blond se lança, après la demande du nouveau, dans une longue explication de leur vie au lac. Le fonctionnement, le fait que personne ne savait d'où ils venaient et que tout le monde avait beau avoir cherché, personne n'avait jamais trouvé après déjà deux ans de recherches infructueuses. Le petit nouveau buvait ses paroles et Newt avait l'habitude de dire tout ça, c'était son rôle. Cependant, il évitait de croiser le regard du grand brun, car quand par malheur cela arrivait, le jeune blond se mettait alors à bafouiller. De ce fait Newt se concentrait sur ses paroles plutôt que sur le garçon et quand ce dernier lui posait des questions et que le blond regardait alors son nouvel ami, c'était tout un mélange de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas qui prenait place dans son cœur et dans son ventre. Quand Newt n'eut plus rien à dire, il se leva puis épousseta machinalement sa chemise bleue. Il adressa un sourire un peu trop chaleureux à son nouveau colocataire, mais aucun des deux ne sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Je vais te laisser sortir tes affaires, t'approprier pour de bon cette chambre ! Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis en bas.

Un dernier sourire que le nouveau lui rendit et Newt quitta la chambre. Il étouffait, trop frustré. Il ferma la porte et posa alors une main sur le mur peint. Il caressa le bois, le regard dans le vide et se décida ensuite de descendre. Il croisa alors Minho qui sortait des toilettes.

-Hm, je repars, Ben a besoin de moi, dit le jeune asiatique, il est là notre nouveau coloc' ? Faudra bien que je lui dise bonjour à ce petit gars.

-Il est en haut, il déballe ses affaires ! Mais file, Ben a sans doute encore besoin d'aide pour retrouver ses caleçons.

Les deux rigolèrent, se remémorant ce fameux souvenir de quand le coéquipier de Minho, Ben, avait débarqué en pleine nuit dans le chalet pour accuser Minho de lui avoir volé ses caleçons. Simple crise de somnambulisme, mais mémorable.  
>Le coureur quitta alors le chalet et Newt se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre une chaise et s'affala contre le mur lisse. Le corps détendu, il regardait alors au loin, admirant les nuages cotonneux qui laissaient toute la place au soleil pour briller et déposer sa douce chaleur sur le visage du jeune garçon. Newt était complètement perdu, pourquoi ce garçon lui faisait perdre ses mots, lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues et lui retournait brusquement mais agréablement l'estomac à chaque regard ? Il était d'une beauté inégalable, à en couper le souffle et Newt se demandait donc bien comme cela était possible. Il se remémora l'épaisseur de ses cheveux bruns, ses fines lèvres roses et son visage net, mais aussi ses épaules carrées, sa démarche un peu dure. Le blond avait alors l'impression d'avoir déjà admiré des centaines de fois ce garçon, mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Il s'étonna alors d'une chose. Il y avait dans les livres qu'il lisait des termes et des descriptions relatifs à un sentiment appelé Amour. Newt ne l'avait jamais connu et avait donc une vague idée par le biais des feuilles de papiers imprimées de ce que cela signifiait. Il sortit alors de sa réflexion et rigola faiblement, trouvant cette idée absurde. Les garçons comme Roméo tombaient amoureux de filles comme Juliette. Roméo ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de son ami Mercutio.<br>Car les garçons aiment les filles.

Un bruit l'arracha soudain de ses pensées absurdes. Alerte, Newt bondit sur ses deux jambes et se retourna. C'était son colocataire et jamais il n'avait vu un aussi grand sourire sur un visage. Le brun traversa toute la pièce avant de rejoindre Newt sur la terrasse. Il attrapa alors le blond par les épaules.

-Thomas ! Je m'appelle Thomas ! S'écria-t-il. Il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire et cela devint contagieux, Newt fit de même.

Thomas, quel joli nom ! Il lui allait à merveille. Cependant, un surnom lui vint rapidement en tête.

-Et bien, Tommy, bienvenue parmi nous !

Il prit Thomas dans ses bras, mais avec une distance qu'il se tenait de respecter, trop timide. Vigoureusement, il donna une claque dans son dos, comme le font les amis. Étrangement, à cette idée, Newt se mit à espérer que leur relation ne s'arrêterait pas qu'à ce lien.

* * *

><p><em>Voila pour ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous as plu ! Laissez moi des petites reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ;)<em>

_Bisous et à très bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3

Les trois colocataires firent une longue balade dans tout le camp où Newt se chargea de faire le guide, c'est alors que Thomas et Minho firent connaissance. Tous les trois échangèrent beaucoup et les deux anciens s'amusèrent à charrier leur nouvel ami en lui racontant de fausses histoires à glacer le sang sur le campement. Des histoires de dévoreur de jeunes garçons ou de fantômes hantant les cuisines. Mais Thomas n'était pas crédule et cela finissait très vite en rigolade, en bousculade amicale. Après avoir fait visiter au petit nouveau, le principal du camp, les trois garçons s'installèrent à l'orée de la forêt, profitant du soleil. Thomas ne remarquait pas que ses nouveaux amis faisaient tout pour rendre cette balade longue, car il s'avéra que ces deux derniers avaient pour mission de tenir éloigné le grand brun le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, de la place. Car il ne le savait pas encore, mais tous les autres jeunes préparaient une fête de bienvenue pour Thomas. Le nouveau questionna alors ses amis sur la tâche et le rôle de chacun au sein du camp et Newt expliqua donc en détails tous les métiers différents. Thomas ne semblait pas intéressé par le métier de torcheur, briqueton, sarcleur, trancheur, coffreur ou cuistot ni pour le métier de bâtisseur. Courir dans les bois à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant –un animal sauvage ou du matériel quelconque- comme le faisait Minho semblait ennuyant. Cependant, être un médecin, un med-jack selon Newt, lui semblait bien plaisant. Il ressentait comme une aptitude, peut-être un don, qui le rendait apte à faire ce métier. Le blondinet lui expliqua alors que s'il n'avait pas peur du sang et de toutes ses choses-là, Thomas aurait sans doute sa chance, il devrait juste faire ses preuves d'ici quelques jours. Ce dernier s'en réjouit, s'imaginant alors dans un futur très proche à exercer ce métier.

Le soleil commençait alors à entamer sa descente et Thomas ne pouvait qu'admirer ce beau spectacle, les reflets orangés flottant au rythme des douces vagues que créait la fine brise sur le grand lac. Absorbé, il ne remarquait pas les regards en coin que se lançaient Newt et Minho, se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient amener l'invité d'honneur à cette attendue petite fête. Quand le soleil eu finit sa descente et que l'on pouvait maintenant apercevoir la lune briller faiblement de ses reflets d'argents, les deux garçons se levèrent en même temps et ne laissèrent pas à Thomas le temps de rêvasser, chacun lui empoignant une main et le soulevant sans qu'il n'eut son mot à dire.

- Où va-t-on ? s'enquit-il, s'étirant ses muscles raidis à cause du temps passé contre le tronc de l'arbre tout en essayant d'être au même rythme que les deux anciens qui avançaient en silence, semblant impatients. Impatients pour quoi ? Thomas aurait bien voulu le savoir, mais ses deux amis ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre, cela semblait être un secret. Le brun n'insista pas et suivait alors Newt et Minho, curieux. Au loin, il distingua de la musique et des flammes puissantes, vives, qui s'envolaient vers le ciel, suivant ce même parcours triangulaire. Thomas trépignait d'impatience, se demandant bien encore ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, car il se doutait qu'il fût loin d'être au bout de ses surprises, il en voulait encore plus. Cet endroit lui semblait fabuleux.

Les trois garçons atteignirent enfin le centre du campement. Le nouveau découvrit enfin à quoi correspondaient la musique et les flammes et fut époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait. Au centre de la place se dressait un gargantuesque feu de camp. Les flammes émanaient une chaleur brute mais très agréable en raison du froid qui s'était peu à peu initié dans tous les recoins. Le mois d'octobre ne semblait guère très chaud ici. Tout autour de ce feu, des jeunes, une dizaine tout au plus, discutaient, rigolaient ensemble. Un peu plus loin, sur une grosse pierre, un roux aux cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient sur ses maigres épaules jouait un air très rythmique et estival à la guitare, un autre tapait sur son tam-tam et un dernier au cheveux blonds, presque blancs, chantait d'une voie aiguë mais très mélodieuse. Thomas ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu une si belle voix. Alby se dégagea du petit groupe qui se trouvait près d'une longue table couverte de verres, de boissons et de diverses nourritures semblant très appétissantes. Il s'approcha des trois garçons, un grand sourire aux lèvres, bien plus chaleureux que lors de sa première rencontre avec Thomas.

-Notre ami est enfin là, dit-il d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre de tous. Bon boulot les garçons, ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers Newt et Minho. Tous les jeunes se levèrent en cœur et scandèrent de grandes acclamations en l'honneur de Thomas, ce dernier rougit, mais était très heureux d'être ainsi vite considéré.

-Notre ami s'appelle Thomas, ajouta Minho, et je ne suis là que pour satisfaire vos envies, je suis votre dévoué serviteur, vos désirs sont des ordres et voilà l'invité, comme promis !

L'asiatique, sarcastique, fit une courbette exagérée et les quatre garçons rigolèrent. Alby et Minho empoignèrent par les épaules le jeune nouveau et l'emmenèrent rejoindre les autres garçons. Newt, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre, se retrouva seul, à l'écart, regardant s'éloigner celui qui lui faisait ressentir mille sensations.

_xxx_

Newt passa un long moment seul, assis sur le sol, non loin du groupe de musiciens. Une main effleurant le sol et l'autre qui maintenait sa tête dirigée vers le ciel, son regard perdu dans les étoiles surplombant le ciel sombre, il ne saurait pas dire depuis combien de temps il était là, se laissant bercer par la musique. Il ne réfléchissait pas, ne pensait à rien. Ils ne voyaient pas que certains adolescents étaient éméchés, n'entendait pas les rires des autres. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là, mais était pourtant heureux, ce calme lui faisait du bien. Il passa donc de longues heures assis sur le sol, contemplant le ciel, la tête vide. Il avait comme perdu la notion du temps.

C'est Thomas qui lui fit échapper de sa très longue rêverie, s'asseyant brutalement, avec peu d'équilibre, près du blondinet. Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Le nouveau ne disait rien, mais un sourire béat lui dessinait le visage et fixait les pieds de Newt.

-Oh, tu as bu Tommy ! S'esclaffa l'ancien.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, Thomas sans raison apparente et Newt parce son ami avait une expression drôlement ridicule sur le visage. On lui avait fait boire une belle quantité d'alcool, c'était le rituel.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Gally qui m'a fait boire cette chose, c'était délicieux, dit Thomas d'une voix forte et enjouée. J'étais en train de faire un concours de... Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle avec Minho, mais comme je n'arrêtais pas de perdre, je me suis posé sur le côté puis je t'ai vu, tout seul, entrain de fixer des lumières dans le plafond. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais fasciné par des ampoules donc je te rejoins. Tu sens trop bon sinon, un mélange de... Fraise et d'eucalyptus !

Newt écoutait, souriant, les paroles de Thomas, amusé des paroles drôles et absurdes qui sortaient de sa bouche. Sa dernière remarque le fit encore plus rigoler et notamment rougir, mais il tenta de faire abstraction, s'apprêtant à lui répondre, mais son ami le devança.

-Tu es un chouette gars, Newt. Très chouette... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! S'exclama le grand brun en agitait ses bras en l'air. – Soudain, il les relâcha et ses paumes s'écrasèrent sur le sol. - Oh, je suis drôlement fatigué, je veux rentrer. Tu viens avec moi ?

La remarque que lui fit Thomas le toucha. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on lui disait cela, mais venant du petit nouveau, c'était... Autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne put s'expliquer. En guise de réponse à la requête de son ami, il exprima son accord par un simple hochement de tête, toujours souriant. Il se releva et aida son ami alcoolisé à se remettre debout. Newt eut un peu de mal et Thomas failli tomber, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire éclater de rire. Le blond passa le bras de son ami autour de sa propre nuque et ils commencèrent tout deux à entamer le trajet jusqu'au chalet. Personne ne sembla remarquer le départ de Newt et du nouveau. Sur la route, habituellement vite parcourue, mais qui cette fois s'avéra être plus longue, car Thomas était très lent, ce dernier questionna son ami sur tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit sur son repas préféré ou la diversité des animaux de compagnie. Enfin, au bout d'un long quart d'heure, ils atteignirent le chalet. Newt fit asseoir son ami sur la première marche des escaliers et il partit chercher un verre d'eau fraîche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et le mit dans les mains de Thomas qui observa un temps son verre avant de le vider, d'une traite. Par la suite, tous les deux montèrent les escaliers très difficilement, mais y arrivèrent tout de même. Ils se stoppèrent face à la chambre de Thomas. Newt ouvra et précautionneusement fit allonger son ami sur son lit. Il passa la couette sur lui, Thomas le fixait d'une drôle de manière.

-On est enfin arrivé, Tommy. Alors je vais te laisser dormir et...

-Tu peux rester s'il te plaît ? L'interrompit-il. C'est un grand lit mon pote, tu peux t'allonger. Je ne veux pas rester tout seul.

Pour être surpris, Newt le fut vraiment, il était notamment extrêmement gêné, mais ne refusa pas. Sans un mot, il prit place aux côtés de Thomas. Il l'observa et s'aperçut que ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer. Newt tenta de ne pas bouger et fixa le plafond, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il n'ajouta que trois mots.

-Bonne nuit, Tommy.

* * *

><p>Voila pour la chapitre 3 ! Beaucoup plus long cette fois-ci, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire ;)<p>

En espérant que vous aimez, gros bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

Lentement, les rayons du soleil se mirent à transpercer les rideaux pourpres de la chambre de Thomas qui fut le premier réveillé. Il se souvenait que trop rarement de ce qu'il avait pu faire la veille au soir. Une fête, de l'alcool, de la bonne humeur, un feu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fut assailli d'un violent mal de tête, c'était comme si on lui pressait le crâne. Il resta alors quelques minutes allongé, ses index sur ses tempes, fixant le plafond d'une blancheur immaculée. Newt. Il se souvint de Newt, cet adorable blondinet qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'ici, dans son nouveau lit. Il sembla même à Thomas qu'il avait proposé à son ami de rester dormir avec lui. Un simple coup d'œil à sa gauche affirma sa théorie. Newt était là, plus paisible que jamais. Les yeux clos, sa respiration était régulière, douce, sereine. Son bras droit sous sa tête, il était tourné vers Thomas. Ses cheveux épais étaient en bataille et le haut de sa chemise ouverte laissait apparaître sa clavicule saillante. Thomas le trouvait très beau et charmant, en plus d'être particulièrement chaleureux et adorable. Newt faisait son petit effet à Thomas et ce dernier en avait bien conscience. Il se demanda alors s'il avait osé proposer à son ami de rester dormir avec lui s'il avait été sobre. La réponse était évidente, il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, après s'être massé les tempes en regardant le visage de Newt endormi que Thomas se décida à se lever. Son mal de tête se fit alors plus insistant, encore plus douloureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le brun entreprit une marche lente jusqu'à la salle de bains qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle n'était pas gigantesque, certes, mais il y avait suffisamment de place pour y accueillir une douche-baignoire, une grande vasque et quelques étagères. Thomas posa le regard sur un miroir et ne se trouva pas très présentable... Il était très blanc, ses cheveux –ou plutôt sa tignasse- allait dans tous les sens. Il avait de petits yeux et un début de cernes. Le jeune garçon tourna le robinet d'eau froide pour en recueillir entre ses grandes mains. Il pencha la tête vers la vasque puis s'aspergea le visage. La sensation brute se répandit dans tout son corps, cela le réveilla instantanément. Il prit alors une serviette qui traînait sur un meuble et s'essuya le visage. Le brun entreprit d'ouvrir les tiroirs, peut-être dénicherait-il quelque chose d'intéressant, c'était sans contester un grand curieux. Dans le dernier tiroir, il découvrit des sachets d'aspirines, miracle ! Il en prit un et quitta la salle de bains avant de descendre les escaliers.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire quand il vit ce beau spectacle qui se présentait à lui en arrivant dans la pièce de vie. C'était un Minho affalé sur le dos, dans le canapé. La bouche grande ouverte, il avait la tête en arrière, les bras ballants dans le vide, une jambe sur la table basse, l'autre maintenue par un coussin. Son visage avait beau être éclairé par de puissants rayons de soleil, Minho ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, son sommeil semblant très lourd. Discrètement, Thomas passa auprès de lui pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Le nouveau connaissait déjà cette pièce. Il ouvrit un placard et trouva un verre qu'il s'empressa de remplir d'eau fraîche pour y verser le contenu de son médicament. Il engloutit, comme s'il mourait de soif, le liquide blanchâtre semblant bien trop peu appétissant, la grimace ne se fit pas attendre... C'est alors qu'il prit un plateau qui traînait là. Il contait bien remercier d'une quelconque manière son ami pour l'avoir aidé la veille.

_xxx_

Newt se réveilla enfin. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi, cela faisait longtemps. Comme un chat, il s'étira de tout son long, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. _Thomas. Ivre. Nuit. Aide._

- Oh la la, murmura t'il.

Il se souvint alors de tout, de Thomas, alcoolisé, qu'il avait raccompagné jusque dans sa chambre où son ami lui avait demandé de ne pas le laisser seul, de dormir avec lui. Il se souvint d'avoir été gêné, mais d'avoir accepté. Il crut même se souvenir d'avoir contemplé Thomas dormir en pleine nuit, mais Newt ne savait pas s'il l'avait vraiment fait ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le brun n'était plus dans le lit, Newt voulu alors se lever pour voir où il était passé, mais quelque chose le stoppa dans son élan. Thomas, en caleçon et tee-shirt de la veille, sur le seuil de la porte. Les deux restèrent comme ça, à se fixer, comme si l'autre avait un énorme bouton sur le nez. Newt sourit et baissa la tête, voyant alors le plateau que Thomas tenait dans les mains. Il était recouvert de bols, de verres, de couteaux, de jus d'orange, de lait, de tartines, de beurre et de confiture, de serviettes, de sucre. Tout pour faire le parfait petit déjeuner. D'un pas un peu maladroit Thomas s'approcha et posa le plateau sur le lit avant de s'asseoir dessus, au côté de son ami qui observait, surpris mais toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, la scène.

- C'est pour toi. Enfin... Pour nous, expliqua Thomas. C'est pour te remercier d'hier, de m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'ici et... D'être resté, aussi.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier de quoi que ce soit Tommy... Mais c'est très gentil, vraiment... Adorable. Tu es charmant, murmura Newt, espérant alors que son ami n'avait pas prêté attention aux trois derniers mots.

Les deux garçons se sourirent tout en s'évitant du regard, il y avait comme une gène, palpable, dans l'air, ils en avaient bien conscience. Alors que l'un savait pourquoi lui-même était embarrassé par sa timidité, mais le cachant par une fausse assurance, due à ce certain charme que dégageait son ami Newt, l'autre sentait encore ces mille sensations inconnues dans son ventre et dans son cœur, bien décidé à se voiler la face. Bien décidé à ne pas se rendre compte que Thomas le rendait complètement dingue.

* * *

><p><em>Bonsoiiiiiiir :)<em>

_Alors voilà ce quatrième chapitre, dont je ne suis pas du tout fière :(((_

_J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira un minimum, je vous aimes fort !_


	6. Chapitre 5

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le lit à savourer tout ses mets. Comme Thomas se régalait ! C'était son premier petit déjeuné ici et il était digne d'être nommé meilleur petit déjeuné de la Terre. D'un autre côté, il ne se rappelait pas d'anciens matins où il aurait pu manger mieux que ça. Newt, lui, n'était pas un grand gourmand surtout à cette heure-ci, mais là, il se fit plaisir et goûta à tout. Le geste de Thomas lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur. Les deux garçons étaient silencieux, la gêne étant toujours palpable. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Minho sauva la situation. D'un pas lourd, il débarqua sans ménagement dans la chambre, mais avec une lenteur impressionnante. Quand Thomas tourna la tête, il remarqua que l'Asiatique avait quasiment gardé la même tête que dans le canapé où plus tôt, il avait dormi… À sa manière. Les yeux de Minho étaient quasiment fermés et il avait encore plus mauvaise mine que Thomas à son réveil, c'est pour dire. La gueule de bois ne semblait pas lui réussir non plus. Il fixa les deux garçons et soudain, un terrible gargouillement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Aucun doute de sa provenance, il s'agissait bel et bien du ventre de Minho… Les trois garçons restèrent encore quelques secondes à se fixer et tout à coup, le regard du coureur s'illumina quand il le posa sur le plateau de victuailles séparant Newt et Thomas. D'un bond qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il se rua sur le pot de pâte à tartiner qu'il prit entre ses mains et le leva au ciel, comme ci c'était quelque chose de divin.

-Ahhhh mon dieu les gars, il va avoir affaire à moi celui-là !

Le nouveau et le blond pouffèrent de rire alors que Minho prit vivement un bout de pain qu'il enfonça dans le pot avant de le sortir luisant de chocolat. N'hésitant pas, après avoir fini ce qui semblait être la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais mangé de sa vie, il avala d'une gorgée le verre de jus d'orange que Thomas tenait entre ses mains et avala une tartine de confiture qui traînait par là. Le nouveau ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire face à l'attitude de Minho. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et continuait de boire et manger avec un peu moins de vitesse, savourant chaque chose qu'il pouvait avaler. Newt se leva et invita Thomas à le rejoindre.

- Minho peut manger pour dix personnes quand il a une gueule de bois, lui dit-il. Il se retourna vers le concerné avant de lui parler. Eh gros sac, tu nous excuses, mais Tommy à une grande journée qui l'attend.

Curieux, Thomas suivit Newt qui sortait de la chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Devant le miroir du salon, le blond ferma le bouton du haut de sa chemise et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, histoire de les discipliner un minimum, même si sa touffe ne faisait que des siennes. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage. Thomas attendait sagement près du canapé, caressant le plaid mit en boule sur un fauteuil. Newt se tourna vers son ami et lui annonça qu'ils allaient à l'infirmerie pour que Thomas découvre son éventuel futur métier, suivit d'un charmant sourire. Le nouveau suivit volontiers l'ancien et les deux adolescents sortirent dans la fraîcheur matinale. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, rigolant encore de Minho et faisant l'éloge du savoureux petit déjeuné. Newt se confondait encore en remerciements pour le geste de Thomas mais ce dernier lui répétait que c'était tout naturel et que ça lui avait fait très plaisir, ce qui faisait gonfler le cœur du grand blond. C'est au bout de quelques minutes de marches qu'ils atteignirent ladite infirmerie. Newt y entra le premier et y trouva le jeune Léo, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts perçants qui devait avoir quinze ans, tout au plus. Il avait un visage très fin et même quelques taches de rousseur. Il ressemblait un peu à un renard. Il semblait ranger une armoire à pharmacie, et quand les deux garçons entrèrent, il releva vivement la tête et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Newt.

- Oh mais c'est Thomas, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment grave mais tout de même mélodieuse quand il posa son regard sur le nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Thomas, je te présente Léo, un des deux medjacks du camp, annonça Newt. L'autre s'appelle Pat' mais il est malade. Léo, ajouta-t'il en s'adressa au jeune medjack, notre Thomas semble intéressé par ton métier, toi-même tu me disait que quelqu'un de plus à tes côtés serait bien utile.

Léo hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acquiesçait. Newt quant à lui, fit demi-tour prêt à quitter la pièce. Cependant, Thomas le remarqua et paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, empoigna son ami par le bras.

-Où vas-tu ? Le questionna le nouveau.

-Et bien, Léo va te montrer ce qu'est être medjack et d'ici une ou deux heures je viendrais te chercher ici même, lui répondit le blond, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Il lui adressa encore un de ses innombrables sourires qui faisait craquer Thomas qui fit de même, ce qui faisait aussi fondre silencieusement Newt. Il quitta la pièce sous le regard de Thomas. Léo s'approcha du nouveau et lui fit signe de le suivre.

_xxx_

Le grand blond, avec un pincement au cœur qu'il tenta d'ignorer, quitta l'infirmerie. Il regarda sa montre, il était déjà presque onze heures, Newt se décida alors de rejoindre la place pour voir l'avancement des torcheurs ou s'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il vit le jeune Chuck avoir beaucoup de mal avec une table qu'il voulait déplacer, Newt le rejoignit et l'aida à la porter jusque dans la grange avoisinante.

-Comment se porte Thomas ? Lui demanda le petit grassouillet quand ils eurent fini de déplacer les tables. Je vous ai vus rentrer ensemble hier soir, c'est un sacré numéro ce gars-là !

-Très bien, il veut même être medjack. Il est avec Léo.

Newt adressa un sourire à son jeune ami puis quitta la place et entama une balade sans trop savoir où aller, observant les adolescents qu'ils croisaient, s'afférant à leurs tâches où simplement se promenant, comme lui. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se dirigea vers les cuisines, il était plus de midi. Il trouva Poêle-à-frire, le fameux cuisinier, entrain de remuer dans une casserole des pâtes. Newt toqua à la porte et le cuisinier se retourna.

-Tu veux bien faire deux sandwichs copieux comme tu sais les faire ? Tu serais un amour !

Poêle-à-frire baissa la tête avant de répondre d'un clin d'œil.

-À vos ordres, Monsieur Newt.

Il s'afféra en cuisine et cinq minutes plus tard, il présenta au grand blond deux énormes sandwichs emballés dans de l'aluminium au fond d'un sac plastique avec deux canettes de jus d'orange et quelques biscuits. Newt lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'infirmerie.

Il retrouva son ami Thomas assis devant à côté de Léo, bavardant tous les deux. Le brun releva la tête et sourit quand il vit Newt s'approcher. Les deux garçons se levèrent pour lui faire face.

-Notre Thomas à du talent, s'exclama le jeune medjack. Ce débile de Gally est venu parce qu'il s'est ouvert bêtement le coude, va savoir pourquoi, et sans que je ne lui dise rien Thomas à su quoi faire, il s'est très bien débrouillé. J'ai besoin d'un gars comme lui à mes côtés.

Newt donna son accord et fit signe à Thomas de le suivre. Ils dirent au revoir à Léo et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Le nouveau medjack raconta dans un long récit tout ce qu'il avait découvert ce matin, de l'apprentissage à bien trier les médicaments à comment recoudre, Newt l'écoutant attentivement, heureux de le voir aussi joyeux. Arrivés au lac, le blond fit asseoir son ami sur le sable et sortit les sandwichs du sac.

- C'est pour toi Tommy, notre cuisinier nous les as fait. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il sait faire, c'est les sandwichs !

Il lui en tendit un et entama le sien, à la salade, au poulet et au ketchup. C'étati une belle journée d'octobre, quoi qu'un peu fraîche. Le soleil créait de magnifiques reflets sur l'eau et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vent. Quand les deux garçons eurent fini, Thomas se leva d'un bond.

- J'imagine que rien ne m'empêche d'aller me baigner ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? ! S'exclama Newt. Mais on est en octobre, tu veux mourir d'une hypothermie ? L'eau ne soit pas être à plus de douze degrés !

Thomas haussa les épaules, un air de dire « On verra bien » puis n'hésita pas à se déshabiller jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçon. Instinctivement, le blond tourna la tête mais son dégénéré d'ami se plaça devant lui et Newt ne pû s'empêcher en l'espace d'une seconde de regarder le magnifique corps qui se présentait à lui. Il leva ensuite la tête pour se forcer à se concentrer sur le visage de Thomas, ça ne l'aidait pas tellement, mais c'était toujours mieux.

- Le premier qui y va... Aura tous les desserts de l'autre pendant une semaine, proposa le brun d'un air malicieux.

Sans rien voir venir, ils virent Minho débouler tout en se déshabillant. Il lança ses vêtements aux côtés des deux garçons.

- Marché conclu, Thomas ! Cria t'il en continuant sa route vers le lac.

Les deux se ruèrent vers l'eau semblant glaciale et Newt, après avoir repris un peu de souffle tant il rigolait, se déshabilla à son tour. Le froid lui donna la chair de poule, mais c'était bien trop tentant. Il fonça à son tour, courant aussi vite qu'il put sur le sable. Minho fut le premier à atteindre l'eau et y pénétra sans hésiter, accompagné de son cri guerrier.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à tous !<em>

_Je suis désolé pour le temps prit à écrire et publier ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas une seconde à moi entre les cours, un gros rhume et pleins de petites choses._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous fais de gros poutous, et merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

_A très bientôt, Mathilde_


	7. Chapitre 6

Trois semaines passèrent, chacune de plus en plus longues selon Newt. Il s'ennuyait comme il ne s'était jamais ennuyé auparavant. La vie au camp était monotone, sans couleurs. Le blond ne croisait plus beaucoup Minho qui semblait être très occupé. C'était bientôt novembre et il faisait très froid, il était donc impossible de se balader agréablement. Ici, tout le monde faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et le problème, c'était que tout était très bien fait. Alors le second du chef ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, il ne pouvait aider personne, personne n'avait besoin de lui. Alors il allait voir Alby, le suppliant de lui donner du travail, mais le chef ne savait pas répondre à sa demande, il lui disait donc de bien regarder autour de lui si tout allait bien... Mais Newt ne trouvait jamais rien, il tournait en rond. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne voyait presque plus Thomas.

Les deux adolescents se croisaient le matin et restaient à peine quelques minutes ensemble le soir. Le brun était très occupé par son nouveau métier qui le passionnait, il était devenu même très ami avec son collègue Léo même s'il avait un peu plus de mal avec Pat'. Il le trouvait un peu hautain et laxiste. Thomas s'afférait dans l'infirmerie, bondissant à chaque nouvelle arrivée d'un blessé qu'il soignait alors puis prenait soin de lui jusqu'à rétablissement. Le soir, il était exténué, ce travail l'épuisait malgré le plaisir qu'il prenait à le pratiquer. Après avoir mangé tous ensemble dans la grange, il rentrait vite au chalet, prenait sa douche puis s'en allait dormir. Il ne voyait presque plus Newt, mais il lui manquait. Son allégresse, sa légèreté, son sourire lui manquaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas remédier à ça, il était trop prit. Peut-être que prochainement son emploi du temps serait moins lourd et qu'il aurait éventuellement plus de temps pour le voir... Mais d'un côté, il ne savait pas si le blond était lui aussi fort occupé. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, c'est tout de même le second du chef.

Évidemment, Newt, vu tout le temps qu'il avait à tuer, aurait très bien pu aller à l'infirmerie, voir son ami. Étrangement, il n'osait pas et chaque fois qu'il passait devant, il semblait avoir du mouvement à l'intérieur, Thomas devait être débordé. Souvent, il s'asseyait non loin, emmitouflé dans sa veste en cuir et il observait l'infirmerie, espérant que Thomas y sorte plus tôt que prévue ou quoi que ce soit. Mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Deux jours avant le mois de novembre, après être resté plus d'une heure à fixer la porte, il se décida à rentrer au chalet, il en avait plus que marre, il voulait désespérément s'occuper, voir Thomas. En vain ! Sur la route du retour, soufflant, visiblement frustré, il ne fit pas attention à la plaque de verglas sur laquelle il s'apprêtait à y poser le pied gauche.

_xxx_

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand, faisant sursauter le personnel et Chuck qui se faisait ausculter par Léo à cause d'un violent mal de ventre. Gally apparut soutenant par l'épaule un grand blond qui boitillait, le visage crispé par la douleur.

-Newt !

C'était Thomas qui s'écria, bondissant. Il accourut vers son ami et le prit par l'autre épaule. Lui et Gally l'emmenèrent jusque sur le lit de camp au fond de la salle et le firent allonger. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

- Je l'ai trouvé étalé sur le sol, sur une plaque de verglas, plus précisément... Entama Gally. Heureusement que je passais par là.

Ne semblant pas se préoccuper plus du sort de Newt, il fit demi-tour et quitta l'infirmerie. Pat' lisait sa bande dessinée et Léo s'occupait à nouveau de Chuck. Thomas se pencha sur Newt, qui fermait toujours les yeux malgré ses gémissements. Le brun le secoua et brutalement, il ouvrit enfin les et se recula d'instinct, c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de qui se tenait face à lui et il se calma alors, cependant toujours grimaçant. Thomas lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, tentant de le rassurer.

- Eh Newt, ne t'en fait pas, on va te soigner ça.

Le blessé hocha la tête, machinalement Thomas caressait les cheveux d'or de Newt pour le calmer. De son autre main, il attrapa un cachet d'aspirine puis un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à son ami, lui faisant signe de le prendre, histoire de soulager un minimum la douleur. Thomas recula et retira la chaussure puis la chaussette et releva le jean de Newt, pouvant désormais examiner sa cheville. L'os ne semblait pas déplacé. Cependant, c'était très gonflé et un énorme bleu ressortait, donc c'était évidemment foulé... Le medjack alla cherche une crème anti-inflammatoire et des bandes. Stressé à l'idée que son ami souffrait, il tremblait quand il appliqua la crème glaciale sur la cheville, Newt grimaçant de plus belle. Thomas ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il prit alors le temps qu'il fallait pour que la crème pénètre bien. Il alla ensuite se laver les mains et après avoir appliqué un sachet de glaçons sur la cheville afin de la faire désenfler, il la banda et redressa le blond pour le faire asseoir.

- T'as eu de la chance mon vieux... Ça aurait pu être cassé. T'en as pour...

- Deux bonnes semaines de béquilles, le coupa Léo, sauvant Thomas face à son hésitation.

- Deux semaines, oui... Reprit le brun. Et appliquer pendant huit jours de l'anti-inflammatoire et prendre de l'aspirine quand tu as mal... Changer la bande aussi. Mais bon, je m'occuperai de tout ça.

Newt resta muet, mais semblant moins souffrir, il sourit à son ami qui lui s'en allait chercher les dîtes béquilles. Thomas expliqua à son collègue qu'il raccompagnait Newt chez lui. De toute façon, il avait fini dans dix minutes. Ils se dirent au revoir puis les deux amis quittèrent ensemble l'infirmerie, l'un à l'aide de ses béquilles.

La route fut longue, Newt devant s'habituer à ses béquilles qui l'exaspéraient déjà.

-Ah ça, quand on ne fait pas attention, le charia Thomas.

Ils atteignirent enfin le chalet et le médecin fit en sorte d'installer confortablement son ami dans le canapé. Il le débarrassa de sa veste et de son unique chaussure. Il prit le duvet et le posa sur Newt, visiblement peu bavard. Il s'installa à ses côtés, attendant que l'autre réagisse.

- Merci pour tout, Tommy... Dit Newt à voix basse au bout de dix minutes, fixant l'angle de la table de salon.

Il n'ajouta rien, Thomas voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se serra un peu plus et se permit de déplier davantage le duvet pour se couvrir lui aussi.

- A part ta cheville... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Lui demanda le brun, prêt à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Newt posa son regard, les larmes refusant de couler, mais visiblement prêtes à le faire, dans celui de Thomas. Il le fixa quelques secondes puis visa son sac, les larmes jaillissant enfin.

-Non, Tommy, non... Rien ne va ! Je m'ennuie, je n'ai rien à faire, c'est insupportable. Je ne vois plus personne parce que tout le monde est occupé, mais moi... Moi... Je n'ai rien à faire ! Alby ne me donne rien à faire ! S'exclama Newt, bouleversé. Je ne vois même plus Minho et ne parlons pas de toi ! On ne se voit plus et tout ce que je demande, c'est de te voir un peu plus. Tu es si pris, tu ne me consacres plus d'un peu de ton temps. Tu sais c'est quoi le problème ? C'est que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as changé ma vie, ma façon de voir les choses. Je ne voulais pas le croire avant mais tu me fais ressentir une chose complètement bizarre et ça me fous les jetons ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Putain Tommy, tu me manques...

Newt ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, appuyant toujours le regard de Thomas. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi bouleversé par ce que venait de dire son ami, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il baissa les yeux, posa une main sur le genou de Newt. Il leva à nouveau le regard et rattrapa d'une main une larme s'écoulant sur la peau délicate et blanche du blond. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'approcha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Newt, humides et chaudes.

* * *

><p><em>Coucou les amis ! voilà le sixième chapitre, visiblement attendu ! Après relecture, je suis peu satisfaite mais j'espère tout de même qu'l vous plaira, surtout la fin... :3<em>

_Vos reviews me font trop plaisir, sincèrement. Et comptez une semaine entre chaque chapitres, je dirais entre 7 et 10 jours ! Je vous faits de gros bisous, bye bye !_

_Mathilde_


	8. Chapitre 7

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs heures que le jeune blond contemplait le plafond immaculé, s'imaginant des étoiles et des nuages transperçant un ciel sombre à la place de tout ce blanc. Il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil, il était bien trop préoccupé et pensif pour ça. Thomas, Tommy. Il n'y avait que ce prénom qui flottait dans sa tête, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Thomas, son Tommy.

_xxx_

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'approcha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Newt, humides et chaudes. Instinctivement, il recula, surpris par son geste. Avait-il vraiment osé ? Il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait, peut être cela lui semblait évident. Il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour Newt, et voilà que ce dernier ne lui était pas indifférent non plus. Son geste s'est fait naturellement, un geste voulant répondre à un besoin oppressant qui le rongeait depuis des jours, des semaines. Combien de fois il dévorait du regard son ami, combien de fois a-t-il rêvé d'être plus proche, de le voir plus souvent, mais aussi et surtout de devenir plus qu'un pote. Ce garçon aux cheveux d'or, aux yeux lumineux, au visage fin et à l'air malin, tout en étant très doux... Il lui faisait perdre les moyens, ça le rendait dingue ! Il ne sortait plus de son esprit. Newt, N E W T. Quatre lettres, un prénom, qui ne sortaient plus de sa tête, cela le hantait presque. Il frissonnait de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, alors que son estomac se retournait, comme rempli de papillons à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, ou encore mieux, voyait. Était-ce ça l'amour ? Il n'en avait qu'une notion bien trop vague, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Alors il n'était sur de rien, il se laissait juste porter par ce qu'il ressentait, que du bonheur parfois mélangé à une étrange douleur. Une douleur due à l'insatisfaction, peut-être. Il en voulait plus. Toujours. Et enfin, ce soir-là, il eut ce qu'il désirait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des mois ou même des années. Ce rapprochement qu'il voulait par-dessus tout et dont il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. Il l'avait embrassé. N E W T. Etait-ce vrai ? C'était comme dans un rêve. Cela ne faisait même pas une seconde qu'il avait quitté ses lèvres que le désir prit le dessus et il ne put se contrôler, ni même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ce que lui avait dit son ami un peu plus tôt était bien clair, non ? Lui aussi ressentait cette chose que Thomas ressentait ? Cela en avait tout l'air. Alors grâce à son cœur et non son esprit, il se pencha à nouveau vers les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, car oui maintenant, il en était sur, il était bel et bien amoureux. Il ne remarqua pas que Newt était figé par la stupeur et la timidité, ne voyait pas non plus à quel point ses joues étaient pourpres. Pourtant, il se laissait faire. Le brun se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à se coller contre son amoureux puis remonta sa main vers la nuque de Newt, caressant légèrement ses cheveux. Ce dernier se détendit enfin après s'être rendu compte de la chose folle qui se produisait. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, son souffle devint plus long, plus calme. Il ressentit alors le désir qui le tiraillait depuis des semaines et se laissa transporter par ce baiser magique, il ne voulait que jamais il ne se finisse. Plein d'ardeur, il se colla lui aussi contre Thomas et décidant de laisser sa timidité de côté, qui lui avait été bien compromettante ces derniers temps, il rendit le baiser encore plus fougueux et passionné qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses lèvres brûlaient, son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Thomas se mit à caresser ses cheveux. C'est alors que le blond demanda par une légère pression de sa langue contre les lèvres de l'autre la rencontre des deux muscles. Thomas ne sembla pas se faire prier et les deux langues se rencontrèrent enfin, entreprenants un ballet des plus passionné et impatient, étant aussi tout à la fois harmonieux et doux. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent encore longtemps. Entre-temps, Thomas avait fait allonger son amoureux sur le canapé, se mettant sur lui, afin d'avoir une position plus confortable qui leur permettrait de rester comme ça encore des heures s'il le fallait, tout en faisant attention à la cheville de Newt, blessée.

_xxx_

Pour finir, après de longues minutes à avoir exprimé leurs sentiments de manière charnelle mais encore très chaste, Thomas s'était relevé, le dos un peu endolori, plus souriant que jamais. Il partit ensuite chercher des couvertures, couettes et coussins, puis couva son amoureux avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil juste à côté. Il était encore assez tôt, il ne devait pas être plus de vingt heures, mais les deux garçons ne voulurent pas aller manger. Après un long silence entrecoupé par des regards amoureux mais encore timides, ils se remirent à parler et rigoler ensemble, de tout et de rien. Au bout de deux heures, Thomas s'endormit, laissant un de ses bras pendre dans le vide. Après une faible hésitation, Newt prit du bout des doigts ceux du brun, et se mit donc à contempler le plafond, heureux. Tous ses malheurs et la tristesse accumulée depuis voilà quelques semaines s'étaient envolés. Alors comme ça, Tommy en pinçait aussi pour lui ? C'était magique, inespéré. Newt était fou amoureux, c'était indéniable et il ne se le cachait plus. Quelques heures plus tard, il trouva enfin le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres, ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux de Thomas.

* * *

><p><em>HAPPY NEW(T) YEAR !<em>

_Plein de bonheur, d'amour, et de santé !_

_Voilà le septième chapitre, un peu plus court et peut être aussi particulier. Il est vraiment à l'eau de rose, j'ai pris pourtant énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, je ne réfléchissais pas, les mots coulaient d'eux même !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont tops et me font toujours très plaisir. Si j'écris aussi lentement c'est à cause de mon rythme. J'ai besoin de temps, je n'aime pas me précipiter, ça risquerai de détériorer la qualité,ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Puis il me faut aussi la force, car avec les occupations et la fatigue, je l'ai rarement malgré l'affreuse envie d'écrire, j'espère que vous comprenez._

_J'aimerai aussi vous dire que dès la semaine prochaine pendant une grosse semaine, je serai en stage intensif de théâtre, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais poster, j'en suis navrée. Je crains que le huitième chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines... Je suis désolée, je vis faire de on mieux._

_Sur ceux, je vous ais d'énormes bisous !_

_Mathilde_


End file.
